


【授权翻译】群中怪

by LokiMalfoy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Sherlock, Angst, Bondage, Bonding, Claiming, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Forced miscarriage, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega John, Omegaverse, Rape, Scenting, Violence, dark!Sherlock, held captive, kidnap
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiMalfoy/pseuds/LokiMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, 一个Omega, 快乐的与一个叫Tim的Beta结婚了. 他们正期待着宝宝的降生. 但因为Tim是个Beta,他们不能结合. 某一天晚上John独自出门了. <br/>我们都知道什么样的事情会发生在未结合的怀孕Omegas身上.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：captaincumberbitch
> 
> 原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1083672/chapters/2178876

第一章：乌云滚滚，山雨欲来

John微笑着拉上夹克的拉锁，他的肚子轻微的推挤着腹部前的衣料。  
“我只是要去超市，亲爱的，我们又没有牛奶了，”他对他的丈夫说到，他的丈夫走过来，给了他一个温暖的吻。  
“那好吧，小心点，”Tim喃喃的说，他淡褐色的眼睛充满了爱意。当John转身离开前，他虔诚的抚摸了John小小的肚子。

\------------------------------------------------------------

寒冷的空气让John烦恼的深呼吸，他把手往口袋更深处塞了塞，购物袋套在了他的手腕处，每迈出一步，牛奶都会撞击他的大腿。他抬起头，看见乌云在昏暗的天空中聚集到一起，当他意识到自己忘记带雨伞时咒骂了起来。他决定走捷径，躲进一个小胡同里，他经常合理的使用它，它可以减少三分之一的路程，所以他没有想到那个问题。他绝不会知道，忘记带伞改变了他的一生。

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Sherlock把白粉塞进口袋，当他的供货商偷偷潜走、前往公园里躲藏时依然停留在原地。自从他上次吸上那么一剂已经过了很久，他一直戒得很好，但最终他还是感觉到可怕的啃咬在折磨他的内脏，当他意识到那是孤独时他立刻联系了Tony。他不会允许自己变得那么平淡无奇。

突然，一种气味击中了他，他像被打到一样猝然一动；它甜蜜，成熟，令人陶醉。Omega。怀孕的Omega。怀孕的，未被绑定的Omega。他转过身，视线抓住了他，一个矮个子金发男人大步向他右侧走来。他做了一个露出牙齿的假笑。  
“现在这个时间出门有点晚不是么？即使是对于一个前陆军医生来说， 作为一个未被绑定的Omega，这有点冒险。”

John盯着他。“你是怎么...?”他半摇了摇头，又找回了他的理智。“我能为自己负责，即使不能那也与你无关，而且我已经结婚了。”  
Sherlock竖起他的头并偏向一侧。这很有趣。已婚，但未结合。所以，丈夫一定是个Beta。Omega之间不能生孩子，而Alpha早就会咬了他。为什么一个Omega会选择与一个Beta在一起？“已婚，未被满足的，”Sherlock咕哝着，他的声音就像丝绸。“你从未享受过真正的Alpha的阴茎。你从未被结锁住过。他甚至不能用正常的方式给你一个孩子。只好用试管受精。”  
他把John推到墙上，钉住他的手腕，顺着他下巴与脖颈的边缘嗅闻他。“你闻起来很美妙，”侦探喃喃自语，听起来有点恼火。这个小Omega怎么敢这么吸引人？“如此的成熟..通过你的气味能知道你已经有四个月了...为什么还没人把你标记成自己的？”这个Omega闻起来很可口，很明显繁殖能力很强，需要一个Alpha。Sherlock发出低声并原始的咆哮。这个Omega现在是他的了。“我的，”他嘶声，咬在了约翰的脖子上。

John拼命反抗，试图用膝盖攻击对方的胯部。“滚开！”他咆哮着，痛击对方，“我完全确信你就是个彻彻底底的混蛋！让我走！就现在！”Sherlock发出仿佛很失望的咂嘴声，巧妙的变换位置用一只手抓住John的手腕，另一只带着皮革手套的手覆盖住John的嘴。“不要挣扎......我只是要给你你想要的。你需要的。你为何而生的。这是个耻辱，一个像你这样可爱的Omega浪费自己的生命和一个Beta生活在一起...我只是要展示给你看，一个真正的Alpha会让你多满足。”他深深地吸了一口气，Omega的气味渗透进他的大脑，兴奋地触手缠绕着他的意识，催促他咬他，进入他，占有他...他用牙齿刮弄Omega的气味腺，舔弄它，因他的味道而呻吟，再一次的咬了他加重红色的标记，与此同时John皱着眉一直尝试着摆脱Sherlock，在捂住他嘴的手下反对的高呼。

Sherlock只是发出满足的咕噜声，臀部倾斜向Omega的，他清楚不久后回应就会出现。简单的生物反应，他之前从未感谢过它们，但现在，它们来的如此的猛烈。不到一分钟抵着他的John就硬了、抽搐着。他咆哮着提高了速度，他们的衣物带来的摩擦让他们迅速、痛苦的勃起。他想将阴茎渐渐插入Omega湿润的洞里，但那牵扯到不能继续夹着他的手腕，捂着他的嘴，这样没办法做到。

“现在，你是我的了，”Sherlock发出低沉的声音，呼吸鬼影般地拂过John的耳朵。“我会照顾你。正确的结住你。让你怀上一个真正的幼崽。”持续的摩擦和强烈的Alpha气息让John的挣扎变弱，高潮不顾他的意愿越来越靠近他。他的气息中依然存在着恐惧的味道，但他发现自己不是那么在乎了，注意力强迫他去印刻Sherlock的气味，直到他双眼湿润，开始扭动着臀部，呜咽、哀嚎。他想要回家，回到Tim身边，他不想要这个，但他不能打败生命机理，他被编程为取悦Alpha的存在，即使是最强的Omega也只能抵抗这么久。他发出渴望的呻吟，他的阴茎在牛仔裤下跳动，他处在高潮的边缘。Sherlock咆哮着，牙齿移动到咬痕的位置。John高潮的瞬间，Sherlock狠狠地咬了下去。


	2. 巢穴

第二章 巢穴

Omega渡过高潮时Sherlock的牙齿一直锁着John的脖子，他自己的释放淋在了他的裤子里。他的阴茎依然坚硬并跳动着，成熟的Omega气味引起结成形，他低声咆哮着，最终还是松开了牙齿。他开始舔它，爱怜地、轻轻地研磨它，他对自己的成果感到非常满意。 “你现在是我的了。 ”他高兴得喃喃自语，亲吻着新形成的牢固结合咬痕。

John呜咽着，眼泪不由自主地顺着他的脸落下。他的Omega本能接管了一切，这是一个自我保护机制，但他还是能感觉到一种不能忽略的痛苦悲伤深深徘徊在他的腹中。之后，他想起那是Tim，他们生活在一起，他们的宝宝。现在，尽管只有这个Alpha在他的面前，对他许诺着守护。他的结合伴侣。他发着牢骚，试着接近，亲昵的靠在一起，情不自禁的在他想要的气味中深呼吸。Alpha深深地发出愉悦的咕噜声，他松开了John被困住的手腕，把他拉入一个紧紧的拥抱。“我的”Alpha低吟，John只能傻愣愣的点头。当然，他属于他。他属于这个Alpha。他感到安全。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

把他的新Omega带回贝克街,剥光他的衣服，让他摊开躺在Sherlock的床上，并没有花费Sherlock太多时间。Alpha咕哝着，爬到他的新伴侣之上，嗅闻，亲吻，用他的牙齿标记。 “我的， ”他坚持到，用他的气味覆盖Omega。约翰发出呜呜声，点点头。 “你的， ”他气喘吁吁的同意着，结合散发出的激素让他变得平静、顺从，甚至因为被Alpha声称拥有而感到有些高兴。Sherlock嗅闻他的肚子，并发出一个低沉，野性，隆隆的咆哮，John退缩了。

这不对，Sherlock的大脑有益的提醒道。我的Omega。我的。应该怀着我的幼崽。不能有威胁我们关系的存在。必须用我的孩子替换这一个。他在床上草草的做着，嗅闻并舔舐，温暖急促的呼气喷洒在John的皮肤上。他的阴茎开始充血膨胀，因想象他即将要做的事而兴奋。他粗鲁的跨越John，用前臂锁住John金发的头部，并锁定他的脖子，吸吮、研磨、戏弄他的气味腺，这样John将进一步印刻他的气味。 “你知道你需要被我的幼崽充满，不是吗？ ”Sherlock低声哄着，在John圆形的小肚子上摩擦他已经硬挺的阴茎。 “是的， ”约翰尖叫，两眼无神，全靠本能反应。 

“乖Omega， ”Sherlock咕哝着，转而跪在John的胸口。他开始抚摸他坚硬的长度，快速，无技巧。这与快感无关，这是为了标记。一旦John被他的种子覆盖，他会品尝它，嗅闻它，他的身体会知道谁是他的Alpha，自我防御机制会排斥它目前正孕育着的幼崽以防止受伤。它不会需要很长时间，Sherlock满意的想到，John在他的注视下呜咽、表现的顺从。这景象对Sherlock来说就像可卡因，他的Omega，全都为他而存在。他哼了一声，释放洒在John的脸上、射进他饥渴的嘴里。

John愉快的哼着，在可以够到的范围内尽可能多的舔干净他Alpha的精液，为这感觉而微醺。他开始轻轻地喘气，他的荷尔蒙在回应他的Alpha，印迹改变，为Sherlock的需求和欲望而调整John的身体。改变完成时他的思维便滑入了半意识状态，保护他远离即将到来的恐怖场景。

Sherlock悄悄到卫生间去取毛巾和热水，把他们放在床边。John已经开始因子宫收缩而扭动，他注意到他的胸膛里发出赞同的咕噜声。他赶紧到客厅，在炉栅里建立一个大火堆，折叠卷曲报纸做成一个螺旋形，准备销毁证据。他点燃它，需要它在John结束的时候熊熊燃烧，当他omega的哭泣声传来时，他立刻冲回了卧室。

“嘘，这是正常的，我在你身边， ”他安慰到，用一块温暖的布擦拭John的额头，拖出一块铺巾来接住流出的血液。他轻轻地抓住了John的手，口中赞誉的念念有词。 “你做得很好很好，是一个很乖的Omega。时间不会很长了。”John喘着气，身体拱成漂亮的弧形，呻吟着，仍然勉强清醒。他不会以后记住这一切。全过程只用了半个多小时。

Sherlock把沾满鲜血的布团投进火堆里，冷静地看着它被燃烧。他很感激产后睡眠这个过程。他回到了他的伴侣身边，温柔的清洗他，把他抱在怀里亲吻他。 “好Omega，你已经为我做的很好了，现在好好休息一会儿，你很快就会为我准备好，我会给你我的结，用我巨大的Alpha阴茎填满你，让你心满意足，给你一个真正的孩子”他深呼吸，亲吻他的头发。John只是发出了渴求的呜呜声，紧密的依偎着Sherlock，静静地嗅着，他放松的进入睡眠。

Tim恐慌的加快脚步回到公寓。John一个多小时前就应该回来了，而且他不接电话。他们的朋友都没看到过他，作为一个Beta他不能利用气味跟踪他。他们没有任何的Alpha朋友能做这个，警方曾答应派人来，但他仍然在等待。当敲门声响起他向前跳了一步，冲过去开门，快速的对着站在门前的Alpha女警喋喋不休。

一旦他平静下来，手中握着一杯茶，她要求要John最后穿过的一件睡衣，这样她就可以识别和跟踪他的气味。Tim翻遍了洗衣篮，发现了一个件他自己的T恤，有点褪色的蓝T，John喜欢穿着这件睡觉。他含着泪水把衣服递出去。女警闻了闻，让气味散透，点了点头，跟随着线索跟踪。她的Beta同伴陪着Tim，对他解释最好让她自己一个人这么做。这样她会更快的发现John。


	3. 熟浆果

跟随着John气味的轨迹, Helena一直追踪到街角的小店. 和店经理简短的讨论过后，她证实John 买了牛奶后在预期时间离开了, 所以她回到街道试图继续寻找他的踪迹. 这是几乎不可能的,因为John从这条路走到商店又原路返回了， 除非...哈！. 这里. 沿着胡同向下走. 她谨慎的跟随着气味, 不知道她会找到什么, 当她发现气味的新记号时停了下来. 她嗅了嗅空气.恐惧.性.一个Alpha.啊！就是这，一个改变的气味.已结合.她试图跟踪轨迹剩余的部分,但在胡同尽头对面的马路那里就突然停止了.他一定上了一辆出租车.

她呼叫了她的Beta同事. "Harry, 这里是Helena ，我已经去过商店了，买到了一颗熟透的石榴." 用这种暗语实在太可笑了，但处理这种事情Harry一向比她做的好. 

Tim无法相信他所听到的， Harry 解释说John已经被一个Alpha宣告所有权了, 与此同时 他们的婚姻也被宣告无效了. Alpha与Omega的关系是高度可取的, 因为他们是最多产的，其他排列组合在这种情况缺席的情况下也是可以被容忍的，所以一个嫁给beta或者是另一个omega的omega在被一个Alpha宣告所有权之后就合法的成为了Alpha的伴侣.而他之前的婚姻就像不曾存在过一样的被宣告无效。恐惧像冰一样冻住了他的心；Tim知道什么样的事情发生在了未结合的怀孕omega身上。他一定要找到John。警察已经放弃了，但他十分确定他要去。他对着Harry大喊，直到他问出Helena在哪跟丢了气味，在确认了信息后，他抓起他的外套冲出了公寓。

John猛然惊醒，一个突然的深呼吸后发出了困惑的呻吟。他迷离的眨了眨眼，试图坐起来，但他缓慢地意思到恐惧开始蔓延，他的手腕脚腕都被绑在了床上。四肢大开的平躺在床上。他激烈的挣扎想要获得自由，狂怒的大喊“放我走，你这个变态的混蛋!我会杀了你!” 

Sherlock漫不经心的向他走来，除了腰间围着的浴巾什么都没穿。“这没有太刺激你让你想走吧？” 他嘟囔着，漫不经心地走过来, 除了腰上围着的浴巾什么也没穿. "这没那么刺激你让你想走吧?" 他嘟囔，大步迈向床边，双手满意的抚摸着John现在紧绷的腹部。这就是Omega们比女性Beta多出的优势; Omega的皮肤与肌肉的伸缩性更强, 它们几乎能立刻恢复到原来的形状。 "别担心，John.。我会照顾你的"

"你怎么能知道我的名字?" John咆哮着，拉扯着被限制的手腕. Sherlock捡起了John的钱包，扬起了一边的眉毛。 "这就在你的裤子口袋里, 除非你偷了你双胞胎兄弟的钱包，否则你一定是Omega John Hamish Watson . 但当然了, 现在轮到我介绍了, 是不是? 我的名字是Sherlock Basil Holmes ，Alpha. 我是你的Alpha, 但... 我想你已经知道了, 不是吗?" 他悄悄地补充说道, 他的声音很温柔, 他继续摩擦按摩John的肚子，这几乎是在激励它准备好自己去怀上Sherlock的幼崽.

John依然和他昏昏欲睡的意识抗争着，当他突然意识到Sherlock在触摸他的肚子时让他完全清醒了。"你、你没有!" 他粗喘着, 完全被吓坏了, 挣扎着抬起头, 看见他的腹部变得平坦，心脏像被刺穿一样伤心欲绝的哀号了起来. "你这个混蛋," 他突然哇哇的哭了, "你他妈就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋!我的宝宝... 哦上帝, 为什么? 你为什么要杀了我的宝宝?!" 他痛哭着，眼泪顺着他的脸颊流下，原本挥动的四肢停止了挣扎，胸部起伏着。"你杀了我的宝宝, 我的小女孩儿.. 她都已经有一个名字了! 你杀了我的Rachel,我的宝宝... 哦上帝... 你对她做了什么?! 告诉我!"

 

Alpha没回答他. 他拿起一个温暖的毛巾，仔细的擦拭干净Omega脸上的眼泪和鼻涕，轻轻的嘘声说"你知道我为什么一定要这样做, John," 他低语. "你在和那个Beta浪费自己的生命. 你不是为了那而存在的, 你被创造出来是为了一个Alpha. 你不应该一次又一次的忍受体外受精的所带来的痛苦, 你的身体渴望怀上满满的小崽儿。这悲伤终会逝去，你会看到的，我可以向你展示如果我们在一起会有多么的惊人。现在我是你的Alpha，我会确保你得到你需要的。不会太久了，你几乎已经为我准备好了。我会正确的填满你，结住你，直到你幸福的尖叫着，直到你叫不出来，让你怀上一个真正的小崽儿，一个属于我的幼崽，它会看起来更好的。我会好好的对你，你只要、必须让我这么做."

就像Sherlock说的John渐渐的镇定了，震惊感慢慢消失，他的Alpha气息渗透他混乱的大脑并安慰他。他通过鼻子用力，尽可能大的发出呼吸声，以示不满现状，但糟糕的是，这傲慢的卑鄙小人是正确的。John爱着Tim，能拥有一个他们的孩子是很兴奋的，但是他一直不能摆脱那种失去的感觉。他想要一个Alpha，他想要一个结。每当他告诉别人自己只有一个小幼崽儿时他都感觉有那么一点点的失败。他太愤怒了以至于不能承认这一切，但当他停止试图获得自由。这个Alpha，他…不是那么的可怕。他知道，他尽可能采取温和的方式让他流产，他没有受伤，绑住他手腕和脚踝的绳子是软的，没有捆绑的过紧。他也没被进入过。这个Alpha想照顾他，他真的做到了。他轻轻地嗅了嗅。Sherlock的味道闻起来，闻起来太棒了。辛辣，麝香，还带着淡淡的甜蜜。异国情调的，危险的，完全的诱惑。John仔细的考虑了自己的位置，当Sherlock结束好清洁工作后他才开口说“我想...我想我也可以...可以让你，”他涨红了脸闭上双眼承认。“但请...不是今天.还不行.让我...让我先为Rachel哀悼.然后我会告诉你，当我...当我准备好了。”

Sherlock修长的手指抚过John的脸颊，因John的皮肤温度而浅笑。燃烧。Omega已经进入了发情期，准备怀上下一个小崽儿。“我会给你你需要的，John，”他柔声说，没有更多的解释。他起身去取接下来几天所需的支持供应品；水，食物，毛巾。在他返回时，约翰正在颤抖，出汗，入发情前期的最后阶段。“求你......”Omega抱怨。“别这样。还不行。我不行...我还没准备好呢。我不想...”

Alpha走过来坐在床上，因Omega本能竭力寻找他的方式而微笑，John扭动着试图更靠近他，他的身体背叛了他的心。“嘘，John，”他温柔地低语，抚摸开John前额的头发。“现在还不是时候。”他打开围在腰间的浴巾，让它坠下，他巨大的阴茎引人瞩目的骄傲地硬挺着，前液从尖端滴落，他沉重的双球在其下，充满精液，准备繁殖。他散发出的麝香气味追寻着omega，引出一个渴望他的低吟。Sherlock动作流畅轻柔的坐在床边，就在John臀部的旁边，灵敏的手指沿着John大腿内侧划过，John继续请求Sherlock不要现在就让他配种繁殖。Alpha的手指更进一步，滑向omega后穴的边缘。松散的。潮湿的。已经准备好了。他咆哮着爬到John上方，右臂支撑身体的重量，跪omega的腿之间。”你必须要相信我，John，”他遗憾地说。”我知道什么对你是最好的。你需要被配种，你需要怀上我的小崽儿。我会给你很多的宝宝，你很快就会有一个成熟的小肚子。你现在已经为我准备好了，John。让我给你你所需要的。”

“不！求你，请不要，”John说，又开始挣扎着企图获得自由。”我不想，不，求求你，让我走，我不想，不，求你”当Sherlock对准John时他挣扎的更剧烈了，Sherlock粗壮阴茎的硕大头部靠着John的入口。”不，别，我不想被配种，我不想这样，请，求你…啊！”Sherlock进入他让他发出尖叫声，小声呻吟着，Alpha巨大的阴茎比他以前拥有过得所有都更大。

Sherlock缓慢的推入，细细品尝滑入John紧致的内壁的感觉。为这感觉呻吟颤抖，但它仍然有点伤害omega。当他终于完全进入后，他短促的吸气呼吸着，静止一会儿让John适应，在移动他的臀部前，先是慢慢地，轻轻地，几乎是温柔的，甚至在omega继续反抗哭泣时也保持这样。”嘘，John，这就是你所需要的，”Sherlock说，继续平滑的移动着他的臀部，每次插入都维持这种方式缓慢温柔的推入，他的双球碰到约翰的臀部。他开始为每一次律动而呻吟，John紧致湿滑的火热洞穴使他的结开始成型。”我将要填满你，John。它会感觉很好，我保证。你会爱上我的结在你体内的感觉，你生而为此。我要让你怀孕了，John，”他呻吟着粗喘，沉醉于身下omega呈现出的景象，金发碧眼，小麦色皮肤、强壮、美丽。他加快了速度，John的发情期接管了他，哭泣和呜咽渐渐被快感代替。

Sherlock温柔的快速插入，只过了几分钟他就发出了满足的吼声，尽可能深的推入John的体内，猛烈的射了，他的结充分膨胀、他的浓稠的精液冲刷进Omega的子宫、完全填满了Omega。Alpha呻吟着、他的阴茎颤抖抽搐直到他射了足够久。他低头看身下眼神扭曲盯着他看的John，双目盈泪渴望高潮.他抚摸着John的脸颊安慰.“没关系，John。这是正常的感觉冲突。你还在调整阶段。一旦我的幼崽植入进你的子宫，这一切都会变好。”

“不，不是这样的！这不好！我不想要这个，这一切，我不想这么快就被配种，”约翰咆哮着说，忍住哭泣。“你见鬼去吧。”他的感受转变了，试图不要呻吟出声，结与被Alpha的种子填满所带给他的是纯粹的愉悦。Sherlock咂嘴躺在John的身上，他的结持续把他们锁在一起。他亲吻John的脸颊，舔遍他的下巴，吮吸他的喉咙，摆动着臀部，这样结会刷过John的前列腺。“你只是不知道你需要什么，”Sherlock喃喃地说。“我知道你想要什么。你需要这个。你喜欢感受我的结。告诉我。”

John愤怒的看着他，但随着Sherlock越来越快越来越用力的摆动臀部，快速带着John走向高潮，愤怒在逐渐消失。Sherlock咆哮着，维持着一种无情的节奏，让John因强烈的快感而呻吟尖叫，直到Omega浑身颤抖的射了，他的小阴茎无意义的抽搐着。John颤栗的喘着粗气。“我、我喜欢你的结的感觉，”John用小小的声音承认，感到羞愧，他转过脸，泪水从他的脸颊上滚落下来。

Tim看着周围的小巷，寻找任何可能帮助到他的迹象。他发现小巷出口对面那栋楼的拐角处安装了监视器，他直奔到楼里，连忙对有同情心的Beta保安解释他的问题。保安警惕地看了他的老板在没在四周，在电脑前按了几个键，弹出CD后鬼鬼祟祟的塞进Tim手里。”我希望你能找到他，伙计。但你不是从我这得到这个的，对吧？弄不好我就会失去我的工作。”Tim握着他的手点点头。

当他回家后，他立刻把他的笔记本电脑拿出来，把CD放进驱动器中，快进到John被人从小巷带走的部分。图像并不是很清楚，但他可以看到John，凹凸明显，依靠着一个穿着黑色长外套的皮肤苍白的黑发男人。这是一个开始。

Sherlock拿着一瓶水放在John的唇边，当John喝进去时他鼓舞般的轻声哼唱。他的结消下去了，他认为John被喂水喂食后也许会更顺从的。他喂他时用臂膀抱着omega的头，John的反抗慢慢地溃不成军，他的Alpha如此温柔的对待他，他的情热模糊了他的心。

Sherlock第二次给他配种时，John勉强挣扎。他的抗议很弱。他几乎享受Sherlock渴望又疼痛的要他的方式；就像是Alpha在为了omega而做爱，而不是在强奸他。

第三次，他仍然是这样。他紧闭双眼，没有眼泪。当Sherlock结住他，他愉悦的哼哼着，当Sherlock的大手套弄他的阴茎让他高潮、使他咬紧体内的结时象征性的挣扎了一下。

Sherlock第四次给他配种时，他观察。Sherlock尽可能的轻柔，臀部平稳的起伏，膜拜他的身体。他睁大双眼看着Sherlock在结快要长起时沉浸于快感而扭曲的表情，当Sherlock强迫的把结进入他时急促的喘息。他实验性的紧紧咬住体内的结，沉醉于Sherlock狂喜的哀嚎，对Alpha发出的声音感到惊奇。

Sherlock给他配种八次后，他来回摆着他的屁股，发牢骚并抱怨，试图把他的腿分的更开。夏洛克咆哮着赞成、刺入的更用力了，但他没结住John。这似乎比上次时间更长，没有结让John感到古怪的空虚。这就是它，这就是他一直缺少的。”求……求你，”他结结巴巴地说的需求着，气的羞红了脸，“给我。给我你的结，请，请结住我……”Sherlock立刻猛撞进John的体内，用力结住他，他的视野变得一片空白。

John的发情期持续了四天. Sherlock 一遍又一遍给他配种直到他们都数不清次数了.


End file.
